Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter element.
Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3185612, a filter configuration is described in which both end surfaces of a filter come into contact with ribs formed on a first annular base and a second annular base.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3185612 discloses a configuration in which the first annular base and the second annular base are screwed to the ends of a filter cartridge, removing the need for the first annular base or the second annular base to be adhered to the filter cartridge. However, due to the nature of a filter product, the first annular base or the second annular base (hereinafter referred to as “plate”) is typically adhered to the filter cartridge (hereinafter referred to as “filter material”).
In a configuration in which filter material and ribs come into contact with each other, such as that described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3185612, adhesive does not flow well between the filter material and the plate, resulting in problems such as poor adhesion between the filter material and the plate due to regions having no adhesive being formed therebetween.